l'amour de la taupe
by so
Summary: Petite histoire pour le concours du "premier amour de l'homme taupe"... mais c'est sans mérite : j'avais lu celles de Pao et de Lilith avant... ça m'a donné des idées... donc voila


Triste temps pour les voleurs… Non seulement on ne leur achète plus grand chose, mais le peu qu'on leur achète est tant marchandé qu'ils n'y gagnent rien, quand on ne préfère pas les mettre en prison !

Et puis, entre la prison et la forêt, le choix est vite fait : entre la solitude et une promiscuité dégradante face à des gens qui vous méprisent, vous crachent dessus et vous frappent, il n'y a pas d'hésitation possible… Et puis, quand on a ma tête, la solitude est plus un état naturel qu'un choix.

Mr Mole en était à ces constatations, coincé entre les quatre murs (enfin, trois murs et une grille, mais on va pas chipoter) d'un cachot sombre, quand une petite voix l'interpella.

"Dis, monsieur, pourquoi t'es triste ?"

Il sursauta, se cala dans le coin inverse de la cellule, et essaya de distinguer qui lui parlait. Il identifia soudain une petite forme sombre entre le lit et le mur.

…

En parlant de mur… Il y avait légèrement un trou dans le mur, derrière elle…

"Faut pas être triste, monsieur, je peux te faire sortir, si tu veux !"

Un (tout petit) peu détendu, l'homme-taupe s'approcha de la forme.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais ?

- Ben… en fait je voulais m'enfuir, mais, bon, tu vois, j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation, enfin, surtout pas sous terre, alors je me suis retrouvée dans ta cellule, et comme j'ai entendu dire que tu était un voleur et pas dangereux, je te propose de te faire sortir avec moi ! Mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu arrêtes de rendre l'air si triste !"

Mole soupira et se décida à la suivre : de ce coté du mur, rien n'était "creusable", et comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, la forêt, c'était mieux que la prison…

Après quelques minutes de creusage (mené par l'homme-taupe, bien sur), ils atteignirent l'air libre.

"Bon, merci"

Mr Mole s'apprêtait à partir, tournant le dos à la personne qui l'avait sauvé pour ne pas être vu de face, à la lumière du jour, mais il entendit à nouveau la voix.

"Dis, monsieur, tu vas pas partir comme ça quand même ! Je sais même pas ton nom !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça te changera de le savoir ?

- On dit toujours son nom à une dame, c'est pas poli sinon ! Et je suis une dame !

- Je m'appelle Mole. Merci de m'avoir aidé à sortir. Adieu.

- Et pourquoi tu t'en vas tout de suite ? C'est parce que tu es encore triste ?

- Si je me retournais, tu regretterais de m'avoir fait sortir."

Depuis le départ de la fille de la Lune des Illusions, Mole était devenu beaucoup plus amer. Peut-être avait-il espéré que le destin lui serait plus favorable après la destruction de la machine… Ou peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir du partir du château de la reine Miranna, qui l'avait pourtant accueilli les bras ouverts (enfin, pas trop passke quand même, il en va de son honneur de reine, là, mais bon il aurait pu rester que ça ne l'aurait po dérangée), la cour avait du mal à l'admettre comme membre à part entière (qui a dit que la violence n'avait lieux que dans les milieux défavorisés ? Mole aurait bien aimé l'avoir sous la main, pour lui expliquer un peu la vie…) et Mole avait quitté leur compagnie assez rapidement, ayant compris que ces gens-là l'accepteraient encore moins que les gens des rues, plus habitués à voir des choses plus ou moins belles…

"C'est pas ça qui me gênerait tu sais, monsieur… et puis ici chuis un peu perdue et en fait, j'airais aimé que tu aies la gentillesse de m'aider à me diriger ici…"

L'homme taupe se retourna finalement, et ce fut lui qui sursauta quand il vit la jeune fille de face, et en plein jour. Malgré sa manière de parler, elle tirait plutôt vers des 19 ans, et elle était habillée comme une princesse, ce qui était plutôt rare chez les prisonniers… Elle avait des grands yeux bleus très pâles, tournés vers lui. Et le plus étrange était qu'elle le fixait sans avoir la moindre impression de dégoût sur le visage.

"Alors, tu acceptes, Mole ?"

Elle le fixait toujours, en ayant l'air de ne pas le voir. Soudain, la vérité lui apparut, et il bougea la main devant son visage. Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

"Tu es aveugle ?

- Bon, oui…"

Il fut presque pris de pitié pour cette gamine, qui n'avait aucun repère dans ce monde… Et il décida de l'aider, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait. Elle avait besoin d'un guide et lui avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Il l'attrapa par le poignet, doucement, et la tira un peu pour la diriger.

"D'accord, si tu veux tu peux me suivre… mais où veux-tu aller ?

- N'importe où, mais pas ici.

- Tu es recherchée ?"

Elle eut un soupir.

"Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Kirina.

- Kirina ? C'est un nom de princesse, ça, pas de voleuse !

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?"

Elle tourna la tête tristement et soupira encore.

"Bon ! Tu m'emmènes chez toi ? Je suis sure que je pourrais t'être utile, tu sais, même si je ne vois pas…

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De toi ? je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu es trop beau pour me faire du mal !"

Mole s'arrêta et la regarda sans comprendre, puis il se reprit et, reprenant le poignet de Kirina, il la mena jusque dans la forêt.

"Je te préviens, j'habite dans une grotte, c'est très rudimentaire et pas très propre.

- Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir."

En effet, elle le suivit jusque dans sa demeure.

Durant la première semaine, elle ne fit pas grand chose : elle ne connaissait pas la demeure de l'homme-taupe et devait donc prendre ses repères. Mais, quand elle se fut habituée à la bassesse du plafond et à la place des murs, elle commença à l'aider, ho, pas grand chose, mais elle faisait tout pour se rendre utile : elle tentait de faire du ménage, et parfois préparait les repas.

Mole, peu habitué à la présence d'une personne chez lui, la laissait faire et même essayait de lui rendre la vie plus facile : il avait installé un système de clochettes qui sonnaient dès qu'il rentrait pour la prévenir de sa présence, bien qu'elle n'en eut pas vraiment besoin.

Kirina, quant à elle, s'accommodait plus que bien à sa nouvelle demeure. Cependant, elle restait formellement muette lorsque son compagnon posait des questions sur son passé. Il ne savait ni d'où elle venait, ni ce qui l'avait poussée à s'enfuir, mais après tout quelle importance ? Il ferait tout pour la protéger, il avait enfin fini par s'habituer à sa présence, bien que la plupart du temps ils ne parlaient que très peu.

Elle ne posait jamais de question sur ses longues absences (parfois plus d'une semaine ou deux), mais elle se doutait bien qu'il faisait des choses moyennement catholiques (après tout, elle l'avait bien rencontré en prison !) et qu'elle en était plus ou moins la cause.

En effet, Mole s'acquittait de son rôle de "protecteur" avec ferveur ; et puis, maintenant qu'il avait choisi de s'occuper de Kirina, il avait de bonnes voire excellentes raisons de voler. Parfois même il ne revendait pas les bijoux qu'il trouvait mais les lui donnait : il voulait toujours que sa protégée soit chez lui comme une princesse.

Cela faisait presque six mois qu'ils vivaient dans sa grotte, et il finissait par se demander comment il avait pu vivre aussi longtemps sans elle. Elle avait beau être fort naïve, elle n'en restait pas moins très intelligente et très instruite et discuter avec elle était un plaisir.

Parfois, la nuit, il se réveillait et passait des heures à l'admirer, à la regarder dormir. Mais, lorsqu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, pris de honte à cause de sa propre apparence, il partait et ne parlait plus de la journée.

Un jour où Mole se promenait sur la place du marché, un peu d'argent dans la poche venant de ce qu'il avait vendu, à la recherche d'un cadeau à faire à Kirina, il fut intercepté par deux mastodontes qui l'entraînèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Immobilisé par l'un des deux, il ne put qu'écouter ce que disait le second.

"Tu as kidnappé Kirina, pas vrai ? On te suit depuis trois jours ! Je sais pas comment tu peux oser la faire vivre dans ce cloaque, mais j'te jure que t'as intérêt à nous la rendre, t'as compris ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

Le coup qu'il se prit l'envoya sur le sol et avant qu'il ne se soit relevé, on lui avait écrasé les côtes d'un coup de talon. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer et ne pouvait plus se redresser.

"On t'as suivi on te dit ! Les animaux n'enlèvent pas les filles !

- Je ne l'ai pas enlevée, elle est chez moi de son plein gré."

Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait répondre avec un tel calme.

"Ecoute-moi, pauvre con, Kirina est la fille de Meitar, le grand marchand d'Astria ! Elle peut pas apprécier une merde comme toi, regarde-toi ! T'es qu'un animal, même elle doit forcément le sentir ! Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour l'enlever ni comment elle vit, mais on va retourner la chercher ! Et toi, tu vas regretter de l'avoir enlevée ! Je suis sur que tu l'as attachée, ou torturée !

- Je n'aurais pas pu…"

Comment expliquer à ces brutes ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Il tenta le tout pour le tout, sachant que de toutes façons tout était fini pour lui.

"Je l'aime, je ne lui aurait fait aucun mal."

Il reçut pour toute réponse un éclat de rire de ses agresseurs. Il reçut une nouvelle volée de coup, et lorsqu'ils furent surs qu'il ne se relèverait plus, ils partirent. La tête enfoncée dans la boue et la crasse de la ruelle, Mole faillit pleurer.

Finalement je retourne là d'où je viens… c'est dommage.

Il ne pleura qu'en pensant au sort qui attendait Kirina, la seule personne qui l'ait aimé pour ce qu'il était.

Kirina avait été faire un tour dans les environs de la grotte, puis elle était rentrée. Elle avait ravivé le feu qui était au milieu de la grotte et commencé à cuire des légumes dessus.

Les clochettes sonnèrent tout d'un coup, mais elle ne ressentait pas la présence de la taupe.

"Qui est là ? qui êtes vous ? répondez ?

- Vous en faites pas M'zlle Kirina, on va vous ramener de chez vous. On ne pouvait pas laisser faire ce monstre plus longtemps !

- Monstre ? mais de qui parlez-vous ? Que me voulez-vous, au juste ?

- Vous ramener chez vous, Kirina."

L'un des hommes attrapa Kirina par le poignet et la tira vers la sortie. Elle essayait de se retenir et de s'empêcher de sortir, mais sa force b'était pas à la hauteur. Prise de panique, elle commença à se secouer, refusant de sortir, et elle se mit à hurler.

"Non ! Je ne veux pas rentrer ! Je veux rester , je suis bien ici ! Je refuse de revenir, Mole ! Mole ! Reviens !"

Ils finirent par la trainer à l'extérieur, mais durent l'assommer pour qu'elle monte dans leur vaisseau.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle était à nouveau dans un grand lit, très doux, rien à voir avec la dureté de la paille sur laquelle elle dormait chez Mole.

Mais elle ne ressentait aucune chaleur humaine. L'air était hargneux, inhospitalier.

Elle était de retour chez elle. Et elle aurait à s'occuper des affaires de son père, à manger proprement et à faire bonne impression sur les gens. Seule. Entourée, mais toujours seule.

Mole lui-même l'aurait abandonnée ? Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Elle le connaissait bien. Il ne l'aurait pas vendue.

C'est alors que la vérité lui tomba dessus.

"Mole est… mort ?"

Elle regretta plus que tout son escapade qui avait coûté la vie à une personne si belle. Elle réparerait son erreur.

Doucement, elle essaya de retrouver les affaires de sa chambre, prit sa robe de fille riche et la mit en laissant couler sur ses joues les dernières larmes qu'elle s'autoriserait, puis sortit de sa chambre en s'aidant du mur, pour aller jusqu'au bureau de son père, et ouvrit la porte, se défendant contre la haine qui en sortait à son égard.

"Je suis de retour pour vous aider, père.

- Alors suis-moi."

Et, le visage dépourvu d'émotions, elle le suivit.


End file.
